Civil Protection
Civil Protection officers, referred to in brief as CPs, Metrocops or Metropolice, are essentially the thought police of City 17 and all other cities. They keep Citizens in line through use of intimidation and physical force, and in some cases, outright murder. City 17's Civil Protection force also patrols the canals for escapees. Civil Protection officers are ordinary human beings who have willingly joined the Combine, either for more privileges, such as additional food and better living conditions, or simply for entitled thuggery. As such, they are not bio-mechanically modified in any way. Appearance and capabilities Civil Protection officers wear white masks which contain a radio and air filters, and looks similar to a gas mask. The mask obscures the officer's face, and alters the sound of his voice, making it sound more mechanical and intimidating. Officers wear a combat vest, leather boots with a black-green uniform and an armband on the right arm, with "c17:14" emblazoned on it. Civil Protection officers are typically armed with Pistols and Stun Batons. When needed and in more critical circumstances, Officers will come armed with SMG1s. Some officers are armed with a deployable Manhack and/or flare guns to call for help. Officers are almost always encountered in squads, and will employ very basic tactics, such as covering one another and running to cover when injured or reloading. Officers normally attack in an aggressive manner, pursuing targets that get away. When an officer is killed, its radio emits a prolonged tone similar to that of a "flat-lining" EKG, followed by the Overwatch dispatch declaring a 'unit down'. The constant radio chatter emitted by officers will generally give away their positions before they're seen. Civil Protection are generally kept separate from Combine military units, such as Overwatch Soldiers or Synths, and stay in a policing role within the cities. They travel in APCs and dropships, and are often accompanied by scanners or manhacks. Communication Civil Protection officers communicate with the Overwatch dispatcher, a female voice (voiced by Ellen McLain), over their radios which informs them of mission objectives, rewards, reminders, downed units and a variety of other information to keep the officers informed and up-to-date. Tactics CPs aren't as organized and effective as the Combine Overwatch, and generally use weaker, more basic weapons. They also aren't very accurate. CPs pretty much always work in groups, so when in a firefight with a squad or two, keep your head down and shoot at cops that are reloading. Cops aren't very experienced with firefights, and make easy targets. Cops also do not use melee attacks unless armed with a Stun Baton. In the early levels, a few pistol shots will kill a CP. If you encounter a CP in close quarters, get out your crowbar and beat them. Once the stun baton-wielding cops are down, the stun baton can be used as an energy pickup by the player. Later in the game, the best weapon to use against the civil protection officers is the SMG1 which can easily dispatch large numbers of them. Behind the scenes *The Metrocop was originally to have other colors on his uniform, such as red or yellow, and the right armband colored red. One version also depicts him with bright blue eyes. *It was also to have its elite version, just like the Combine Soldier. This Elite Metrocop was to have its eyes more yellow, a different breathing mask, a red patch on his chest, red shoulder-pads and grey trousers. Apart for the head, it was mostly a different skin. Trivia *Certain radio transmissions heard over the Civil Protection's radios suggest that they are rewarded with non-mechanical reproduction simulation in the words of the dispatcher in return for good job performance. *Other radio transmissions suggest that additional privileges are gained if the personnel have their memory replaced. It is possible that the Civil Protection personnel work their way up the ranks by having more and more human features and characteristics erased. *Humorously, sometimes a Civil Protection unit will mutter, "Dude, area is secure." Notes and references Category:Half-Life Enemies